Bad things deserve punishment
by lonelyrainbow
Summary: prompt from the GKM:Rachel Berry was caught over-speeding and driving while under the influence of alcohol and drugs. Rachel will do anything just to get away with it. Officer Quinn Fabray and Santana have a great idea. Warning: g!p, other warnings inside


**Title:** Bad things deserve punishment

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** g!p, anal, spanking, threesome

**Summary:** Prompt from the glee_kink_meme: "Rachel Berry was caught over-speeding and driving while under the influence of alcohol and drugs. Rachel will do anything just to get away with it. Officer Quinn Fabray and Santana have a great idea." Quinn and Santana have g!p and I want some spanking and anal sex

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's note:** I think this will be the first and last time I write g!p. I was not entirely comfortable with it and I hope it's like the Op (who asked me if I could fill this) wanted. I gave my best with this prompt :) Nobody read through it this time, so all mistakes are mine and English is not my first language, so be warned. Enjoy! Also I know the title sucks, but I had no idea how to call it. Sorry.

**Bad things deserve punishment**

Officer Santana Lopez and Officer Quinn Fabray were surprised to find such a young woman in the car, which they had stopped a few seconds ago. It was already after 10 that evening and the street was almost empty, where they were controlling. The girl was driving too fast and wasn't staying on the street. They drove up behind her and ordered her to stop.

The brunette girl was maybe twenty years old, they guessed and her eyes were almost black. Both officers looked at each other and knew, what was happening. The girl was on drugs, maybe some ecstasy and was possibly drunk too.

„Ma'am, can you please get out of the car slowly and take your purse with you?", Quinn asked and opened the door. Santana was close behind her. The brunette put her legs out of the car and looked up to the two female officers. She couldn't focus her eyes on them and only brought out a few confused words: „Wh-what have I done?"

„Miss, you drove too fast and your under the influence like it seems. We're gonna write your personal data down and bring you to the police station. You can call someone there to get you.", Santana told her with a stern voice. Her hand was still on her gun, in case the girl got crazy and dangerous. With people on drugs or alcohol you never knew. Quinn was still standing there with her hand on the door and held her hand to the drugged up girl. She took it and stumbled on her feet. Santana took the handbag from her hands and looked through it for the ID.

„What's your name?", Officer Quinn asked the scared girl, who didn't look up. „I'm R-Rachel. Rachel Berry.", she lifted her eyes and locked them with Quinn's in desperation. „Do I really have to go to the station with you. I mean, it's the first time and I had a terrible evening and…", she got a glint in her eye. „maybe I can do something for you."

Rachel let her hand wander over the blue uniform. Quinn swallowed heavily. She had noticed, how attractive this girl was. Her cock in her pants twitched as she checked the girl out. Long legs disappeared under a light blue dress. The top of said dress was very low cut and the nipples were erect, because of the chill weather or because she was turned on. „Maybe I can help both of you out", she whispered and winked the blonde.

„Miss Berry", Santana came back to them and noticed a difference. Quinn's face was flushed and there was a bulge in her pants. „Here are your papers.", she handed them to the flirty girl and got a beaming smile.

„I talked with the nice officer here.", Rachel stroked again over the uniform, this time she grazed over the swell of Quinn's breast. „Maybe you can punish me here and drive me home later. I'm really sorry, that I was driving so fast."

The innocent voice of the small girl was driving Santana wild. She noticed a rush of blood into her pants as well and lost all her good manners. „You want a punishment, here?", she looked around them. It was dark and the street was empty, no light around them. Only the cars lit up the ground. Rachel nodded. „Punish me", she whispered and attacked Quinn's mouth. Their lips met and clashed in a battle together. Quinn put her hands on the smaller girls hips and pressed her against her crotch. Rachel didn't flinch, when she noticed the swelling. She grabbed it and Quinn let out a groan. „Are you enjoying this? I can make you feel so good.", she whispered and squeezed again. They turned and Quinn was leaning against the car. Rachel fumbled with the zipper of the cotton pants and Santana came up behind her. The taller brunette trailed her fingertips over Rachel's back and leaned forward to her ear.

„We're gonna punish you. You were a naughty girl.", she had lifted the blue dress up and hit her butt with the palm of her hand.

Rachel shrieked in surprise and said: „I was a naughty girl."

„Will you do it again?", Santana asked directly into her ear. Rachel shook her head and earned another slap. „Answer her.", Quinn pressed out. She was almost exploding from the movements on and in her pants.

„I won't do it again", Rachel moaned out and captured Quinn's lips again. Santana hit her one more time and ripped the small thong of her. With a quick motion she opened her pants and freed the thick piece of meat. Santana pulled the bare ass of the small girl closer and stroked over the soft skin. Her fingers found wetness, when they went lower and she took her dick and slid it through the slick heat. When the head pushed slowly in her, Rachel moaned in Quinn's mouth. Her hands were still in Quinn's pants and pumped. Quinn leaned heavy panting against the car door. „Go faster", she groaned out and Rachel obeyed.

Santana buried her dick further into her and then out again. She pushed faster with every minute and when Rachel thrust in the same rhythm against her, the friction got too much and with a loud „Fuuuuuuuuuck!" she came in her. She took her dick out of her and the wetness increased again. Santana spread the wetness over her whole slit and between her butt cheeks over her tight puckered hole. She leaned forward and whispered: „I hope you like that."

Santana pushed her forefinger slowly in the heavy tightness and Rachel squeezed her hand together. „Goooooooood!", Quinn yelled out, but she didn't came. She was just close. „Your turn Quinn.", Santana said and turned Rachel around. „I know you like that.", she winked the other officer.

Quinn didn't wait and placed her cock on the tight opening. The wetness made the sliding inside easier, but Rachel panted heavily and the hole clenched hard around the soft skin of Quinn's dick.

„Relax", Quinn said and stroked over the brunettes back. She slid deeper and Rachel groaned. The hot tightness was almost too much, the blonde officer wouldn't last long, but she wanted Rachel to enjoy it too. Rachel was kissing Santana, because she was unoccupied. „S, can you help her out?", Quinn asked between breaths. Santana understood and put her hand between the smaller girls thighs.

„It's a punishment, but we don't want to be so cruel.", she said smirking and found the little nub. She circled it and pinched, while Quinn began to thrust slowly into the girl. Rachel saw stars behind her eyes and moaned into Santana's mouth. With every thrust got Quinn closer and the movement on her clit made Rachel's legs wobbly. „I'm close", she groaned out and this was Quinn's sign. She went faster and the taller officer too. Quinn and Rachel came seconds after another and panted heavily. If Santana hadn't a tight grip on the smaller girl, she would have fallen down.

„Wow", she breathed out and stood straight. Her butt hurt and she would walk funny the next days, but she didn't mind, it was not like it was the first time.

Both officers put their pants back on and straightened their uniforms. „I drive you home in your car", Quinn said and went over. „S, will drive behind us and take me with her, when we get there. You ok?", she asked and watched the smaller girl. Rachel nodded and smiled. „Everything's fine. Thanks for making this so uncomplicated."

They sat in the car and before they drove off, Quinn turned to the brunette. „And next time, please no drugs or drinking before driving, ok?"


End file.
